


Focus

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan (Non-Canon AUs) [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas decides to test Isii's "indomitable focus" - with some mutually beneficial results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> A Patreon Prompt for just-dread-wolfing on tumblr, based around a prompt originally submitted by dreaming-of-ghosts.

“And again,” Solas instructed.

Isii let out an irritated sigh. “Really, vhenan? I thought you were going to help me improve, not go over the basics. These drills are insultingly simple. Tel’ame da’len.”

“I never said you were,” he replied. “Your inexperience is no indication of-”

“Inexperience?” she repeated testily, eyeing him.

He considered for a moment. “ _Less_ experience,” he corrected. She didn’t seem quite pleased with that either. He studied her, slowly rising from his seat on the edge of his bed. “Again,” he repeated firmly.

She pursed her lips and cast, drawing a thin spiral of Fade energy through the Veil. Within seconds the barrier took shape - a small, hollow sphere of energy hovering over the desk. Green light danced around the edges of Solas’s quarters. His bedroom was quite small compared to her own. It was a modest room with very little furniture - just a small dresser, a wash basin, a writing table and a bed, all residing within a few steps of each other. It was not a space she was used to occupying, but it would serve as a temporary sanctuary while her own bedroom was being thoroughly cleaned. She’d been advised to stay away for the better part of the afternoon. Apparently tending to her fireplace was going to be quite the chore.

“It’s not like I don’t know how to make a barrier, Solas,” she said dryly.

“And yet you usually leave the task to me.”

“So I can focus my attention on hitting people,” she explained. “I’m better at causing damage than you are.”

“A point upon which we will have to disagree.” He slowly paced across his quarters, his hands tucked behind his back. “Keep your eyes ahead. Do not draw your attention away from your construct.”

She let out a slow breath as she stared at the floating sphere. “The reason your barriers falter is because you allow your focus to be drawn elsewhere,” he continued. “You are binding the Fade itself around you as a shield - energy that by design wishes to remain beyond the Veil. It is in a constant state of resistance. If you do not control it, it will deteriorate at a much faster rate.”

“And how am I supposed to focus on maintaining a barrier while trying not to get shot with an arrow?”

“Practice.”

“Which is what I’m doing right now, right?” she asked sarcastically, shooting him a disbelieving look.

“Eyes forward,” he corrected. She rolled them before obeying.

“Standing around in your bedroom is a far cry from a battlefield,” she objected. “Any skill I practice in here is going to go right out the window as soon as I’m surrounded by distractions.”

“Are you suggesting I distract you from your purpose?”

“Pft.” The puff of air escaped her lips dismissively. “As if you could.”

She did not hear him move closer, but felt the heat of his breath on her ear as he chuckled. “Is that a challenge?”

She laughed. “What? Do you intend to start throwing things at me?”

A warm, amused hum bubbled from his throat. “Not exactly.” His hands slipped onto her hips - a soothing touch, comforting in its familiarity. “Though I seem to have put you in a foul mood. Perhaps you do not wish to permit me to test your will?” He kissed the top of her shoulder before murmuring in her ear. “As I have said before, I find the prospect of seeing your focus conquered rather fascinating.”

“And now the stern teacher starts getting affectionate?” she teased, smiling despite herself. “Clearly you want something.”

“Only to propose a game,” he said innocently, though she could hear the subtle mischief in his voice. “Perhaps a method of conveying my instruction that you would find more enjoyable.”

She hummed suspiciously, lips pursed as she stared up at the construct. “And the terms of this game?”

“Simple. You maintain the barrier. I attempt to sway your focus. If you are able to withstand it - then clearly there is no need to repeat the lesson.”

He pulled back on her hips ever so slightly until they were flush with his own. The nature of this game was more than clear. She smiled despite herself. It was rare that he initiated such things, so she would take the opportunity whenever it presented itself. “Alright, vhenan,” she said, chewing on her lip. “I’ll play along.”

“Good,” he whispered before slating his lips against the side of her throat. She laughed as he sucked, laving his tongue over her skin, a small shiver running down her spine. He took his time, tracing the column of her neck, scraping his teeth along it in small, nibbling bites. He knew she was fond of love bites. He’d made a study of her once - learning the right amount of pressure, exploring the spots that made her shudder - and he made good use of that knowledge now.

“Well that’s certainly not a method of attack I’d expect on a battlefield, Solas,” she teased, consciously keeping her tone even. “I think I’d be a bit surprised if one of my enemies tried to conquer me with kisses.” He reached the spot behind her ear that normally made her melt, flicking it with his tongue in slow circles. She held firm, focusing on the construct in front of her even as she felt her skin prickle in response. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to throw me, vhenan,” she said with a smirk. “If that’s all you had planned, we’re going to be here awhile.”

A low chuckle rolled darkly over her throat and she felt her stomach tighten. “Perhaps you’re right,” he murmured, pausing a moment to suck on the length of her ear. Her toes curled in her boots as the wet heat of his tongue slid over sensitive skin, but she tried not to let it show. His hands moved from her hips, slipping his fingertips under the hem of her jacket and pushing her tunic aside. As soon as he reached skin, she felt him begin to cast. A white-hot thrill shot through her, stealing her breath for a moment as her back arched against him. Her hips jerked as pleasure, warm and intense, coursed through her in a hard, shocking pulse.

The barrier buckled for a moment but she stabilized it quickly.

“That’s cheating,” she said, her breathlessness betraying her.

“I don’t see how it is.” He shifted so he could tease the other side of her neck with the same slow kisses, his fingers methodically flicking the closures of her jacket open - one after another. Her breaths began to hitch as he slowly trailed upward. She couldn’t help but squirm slightly against the press of his hips as he bit her neck, sucking hard enough that she knew it would leave a mark. Solas would heal it later - always conscious of her public image as the Inquisitor - but knowing it had been there was a thrill all its own. When he freed the final clasp, he slipped the stitched leather aside, pushing his hands higher under her tunic to cup her through her breastband. The thin fabric couldn’t hide the tightness in her nipples, nor keep her from feeling the warmth of his palms as he caressed her. Fingertips dug into the soft swells of flesh that spilled over the top of the cloth as she felt the thrum of his magic once more- a tickling chill of frost causing her nipples to rise into stiff peaks.

Isii sucked a hard breath through her nose, trying to control her arousal as she narrowed her gaze on the construct. Her focus seemed simultaneously heightened and wavering, struggling between mentally distancing herself from the pleasure of his touch and wanting so desperately to sink herself into his embrace. She was stubborn. He knew that. She was certain it was the reason he proposed this game in the first place; because no matter how badly she wanted him, she hated losing more.

She had a feeling they had that in common.

She tried not to shiver as he loosened her breastband, letting the cloth fall aside. His thumbs slowly circled her nipples, the warmth of his touch slowly easing the painful tightness. She could feel herself clenching around the emptiness between her legs, the pulse of her own heartbeat pooling in her belly. She shifted, her thighs pressing together, trying in vain to ease the tension growing there as he rolled the firm nubs between his fingertips. A pinch forced a gasp from her lips, her body jerking in response. She shot him a quick, disapproving look as he chuckled.

“Just making certain I have your attention. It’s unlike you to be so quiet.”

“Ass.” Despite her tone, she was fighting the urge to grin. She suspected he could hear it in her voice.

Solas laughed again and she couldn’t help but cherish it. His laughter wasn’t haughty or mocking. It was a soft and happy sound, one that warmed the very center of her chest. One hand snaked out from under her shirt to weave his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back, ghosting his lips across her ear, her cheek, trailing onto her jaw.

“Isalan na, ma haurasha. I want to hear you.” His voice alone made her shudder, low and purring as his fingers traced a shivering trail from her breast to her stomach. His magic curled within her, pressing through her skin, waves of heat and frost coaxing the growing wetness between her thighs. It awakened all of her senses, making her blood sing in her veins as she writhed, a small mewling sound escaping her throat.

Isii’s eyes fluttered shut. She could feel the pull of the barrier- the way the Fade both anchored her and tugged against her as she cast. She didn’t have to look at it to sense it there, so she allowed herself some distance - allowed it to remain monitored in some far corner of her mind as she leaned into his embrace, passively begging for more. His hand dipped between her thighs, cupping her through her breaches and she let out a moan as he ground his palm over the dense cloth, her clit aching under his hand. Her mouth slackened as she turned her head and soon his lips were on hers, drinking those sounds in a deep and slow kiss. She rocked against his grip, pressing soft, whimpering cries into his mouth. His breaths sharpened, his tongue dragging her lip between his teeth as he began to tug her lacings loose.

Isii shivered, their lips parting as she moaned again, arching into his touch as he slid his hand into her breeches. “Careful,” he breathed against her mouth. He eyed the construct and she followed his gaze. The barrier was thinning. She strengthened it again.

“Perhaps this is too much?” he asked, his fingertips brushing lightly against her folds.

She groaned, her head falling back as his arm wrapped around her waist. “Solas-”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Gods, no,” she said with a laugh, angling her hips into his touch, trying to press him deeper. He reached further down, easing two of his fingers into her. She let out a sigh as he hummed approvingly, the sound rumbling in his chest.

“Ane irmes,” he breathed into her ear, the sound of his voice making her clench around him. He began to slowly pump his fingers and she writhed, trying to thrust with the roll of her hips but he held her firmly, taking his time with long, slow strokes. He dipped into her, fingers soaked in her slick before trailing up to circle her clit, gliding down again to plunge into her once more. It was a teasing touch - not one where she could come quickly. Instead that heat built slowly, tension coiling low in her stomach as her heart raced.

There was only so much she could take before she was panting, gripping his arms to steady herself as her knees buckled. She couldn’t easily grind against his hand and so she rocked her hips back until she felt the press of his arousal against her ass.

“You’re hard.”

“Do you find this surprising, given the circumstances?” he asked, amused. “You do tend to have that effect on me.”

She rocked into him again, hearing his breaths catch. “Isalan ama na’mis.”

Solas took a small step back, shifting his hips away. “I’m not the one who requires distraction.”

Isii’s eyes narrowed as she gripped his free hand, pinning it to the edge of the desk as she bent herself forward, giving him no other choice but to lean over her. She rolled her hips back, hearing him stifle a groan as she forced his weight against the press of her body. “Come now, Solas,” she purred, slipping her other hand over the one slowly circling her clit, urging him on. She rode his fingers, each movement rocking his hardened length against her ass. “Is there really no part of you that wants to see the Inquisitor, the most powerful woman in Thedas, bent over your desk?”

“I’m not interested in your position.”

“But I think you’re very interested in _this_ position,” she hummed with a laugh, grinding against him. She could feel his breaths quickening against her shoulder. She tightened her grip on his wrist, pressing his hand harder against her aching cunt. “You can feel how wet I am, vhenan,” she moaned, arching her head back. “Just imagine slipping your cock into that slick heat-”

“Focus,” he hissed firmly, but his breathlessness betrayed him.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” she ordered with a smirk.

“Your barrier is faltering,” he growled. “Do you really want me to stop before you’ve come?”

Her eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

He laughed, the sound barely swallowing a moan. “Are you certain you want to test that theory?”

She eyed the construct. It was growing harder to maintain with each thrust of his fingers, the base of his palm torturing her clit with each movement. Her head was swimming, aroused and aching and desperate to feel him inside her, to take him deeper, to feel that obscene stretch as he pounded into her from behind. She craved his hands gripping her hips, driving her back to meet each punishing thrust, her fingers clawing at the desk as she screamed for more. Just the thought of it left her panting, her legs struggling to hold her up as his hand brought her closer to the edge. He wantonly rocked against her now, tilting her hips into his hand as the roar of her blood drowned out everything else. She could feel her grasp slipping, the Fade drawing further and further away as the barrier buckled under the strain.

“Solas, please,” she gasped, writhing against him, trapped between his hand and his clothed hips. He answered only with another hard pulse of energy, a chilling heat filling her, stealing her breath away. She was close - so close and the barrier only grew weaker the longer she struggled to hold it. She could feel it slipping as she whimpered, crying out, her body trembling on the verge of climax. Her eyes squeezed shut as she clenched, shaking as she felt the sudden building crest-

He stopped the second the barrier dropped.

She caught his wrist as he began to withdraw his hand, a feral, frustrated wail pressing between her clenched teeth. He merely chuckled, his lips pressed to her ear.

“ _Fascinating._ ”

Isii turned quickly, gripping the front of his tunic. He laughed as she pulled him into a fierce kiss, biting his lip as she pushed him back with the force of her body. Within a few staggering steps, she’d forced him onto his bed and he offered no resistance now, seemingly amused by her enthusiasm as she tore at his belt. Fingers clenched, hands tugging on his clothing, desperately seeking skin, the pair of them parting only long enough to shed their attire. His lover was on him once more, her skin to his own, her lips devouring his moans as her eager fingers curled around his length. Isii wasted no time in straddling him, guiding him into her, her mouth encircling a gasp as she lowered herself onto his cock.  

His head pressed back onto his bedding, eyes half-lidded as he groaned, his lips curling into a grin as she began to ride him. There was no hesitation, no slow and sensual thrusts to ease them into a steady rhythm. Instead she took him, hard and fast, her head falling back as she sought release. Solas braced his heels on the bed, jerking his hips to meet each thrust, burying himself deeper. There was no feigned control now, no pretending he didn’t relish every second of this as he sounded out his pleasure alongside her own. He pulled her down to meet his lips, fingers sinking into her hair as she panted against the press of his mouth. It wouldn’t take her long. She could feel it already, building quickly, rising to a fevered pitch as her fingers sought her clit, pushing her into climax. Isii let out an obscene cry of relief, not caring who could hear her as she writhed above him. Solas cursed under his breath as she clenched him tightly, muscles fluttering as her body gripped him, her voice slowly falling to a whimper as she stilled.

Isii let out a slow, satisfied sigh. “Hmmmmm. I needed that.” He laughed softly through heavy breaths, his fingers still tense where they dug at her sides. She looked down at him, her brow arching as a lazy smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. “That wasn’t very nice of you, vhenan. Threatening to leave me so unsatisfied.” Solas rutted, seeking friction, but she tilted her hips, pinning him beneath her so he could no longer thrust. She took him by the wrists, pressing his hands above his head. He peered at her curiously as her grin widened. “Maybe a little payback is in order. What do you think?” she asked, innocently tilting her head as she panted, catching her breath. “Should I let you come?”

She was delighted by the look of bewilderment on his face, brushed with the slightest hint of panic, however brief it was. Solas’s eyes narrowed. He studied her for a moment. “You’re bluffing.”

“Are you certain you want to test that theory?” she asked, dropping her voice into a low purr. She leaned her weight forward on her hands, easing her hips up, clenching as she slid herself along his length. Each inch was a slow agony as she drew herself up, feeling him tense beneath her, testing her hold on him. He could probably free his hands, if he truly wanted to. She suspected he knew that wouldn’t earn him any relief.  

She stopped just as his cock threatened to slip from her entirely, teasing his head against her entrance with a small roll of her hips. A muted, strangled sound caught in his throat, a sharp breath hissing between his clenched teeth. He was achingly hard and sensitive; she imagined he was probably halfway to orgasm himself from the way she’d ridden him. She reached down with one hand, fingers encircling his shaft with a loose grip as she ground herself against the tip of his arousal. She could feel his cock tense, muscles flexing as he groaned, trying to inch himself back into the heat he sought.

“Vhenan-”

Isii leaned down, tracing his lips with her tongue before pressing a loose kiss to his mouth. “You’re not the only one who knows how to tease, Solas,” she whispered before kissing him again, catching a hard moan. She tightened her grip around his length, circling her thumb against the base of his head, his skin slick with her own arousal. She let him slip from her entrance, brushing him in long, slow strokes against her clit, her breaths hitching as she let out a soft groan. While she certainly didn’t fake her pleasure, she gave into the performance, biting her lip and moaning, arching her back with each roll of her hips, keeping a languid pace. His freed hand moved to her thigh, fingers digging against muscle as he pushed, trying in vain to urge her into lowering herself onto him once more, into moving faster, into doing anything that would bring him to his end.  

She moved her lips to his ear, licking and sucking, grinning as she felt him buck beneath her, his desperation growing. She cast then, dampened sparks of lightning lifting a startled shout from him as they raced along his shaft. Isii shuddered as the tingling energy reached her folds, letting out a heavy and obscene breath as she pleasured herself against him.

“Isii-”

“Do you want to come in me, vhenan?” she asked breathlessly before licking the length of his ear.

He was straining beneath her now, rocking his hips as high as he could into the press of her hand. “Isii… I need…” The words didn’t come easily, choked back by sensation. “I need to feel you.”

In one swift motion she sank herself down onto him, both of them crying out in unison at the sudden slick pressure. She rode him then as she had before, consuming his mouth in a searing kiss, their frantic pace leading to a quick end. He clenched his jaw, eyes shut as he let out a harsh growl and she could feel the hot rush of his release, her own following close behind.

They stilled then, both lost in the aftermath of climax, struggling to catch their breath. After a moment he reached up, pushing a damp curl from her brow, his lips drawn into an exhausted grin. There was an exposed quality to his expression - all pretense dropped in favor of the raw love and admiration he felt written plainly across his features. She returned his smile and kissed him, slowly, taking her time with the tenderness of his lips before she gently lifted herself up, collapsing beside him on the bed.

He wrapped his arm around her side, pulling her closer. “That was…”

“Good?” she finished for him as his words trailed off. She didn’t exactly expect him to be articulate at the moment.

“Very.” He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. “But I am not overlooking the fact that you failed the test.”

She giggled, turning her head to look at him, arching one brow. “I believe you said I had to repeat the lesson, if I didn’t get it right.”

He nuzzled at her neck and she angled her chin to accommodate as his lips sought her throat. “I’m willing to repeat the lesson as often as necessary. Assuming of course, you believe my instruction is helpful.”

She hummed happily, her eyes falling shut as he pressed lazy kisses along her neck. “Incredibly helpful. Absolutely necessary.”

He pulled back, cupping her cheek in his hand, gently guiding her into a tender kiss. “Ar lath ma.”

She smiled, nuzzling his nose with her own. “Ar tas’lath ma, vhenan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> tel’ame da’len - I am not a child.  
> Ane irmes - you are soaking wet.  
> Isalan na, ma haurasha - I want you, my honey. Honey is a very sexually charged endearment, as it is also slang for vaginal lubrication.  
> Isalan ama na’mis. - I want to sheathe your blade/I want you inside me.  
> Ar lath ma - I love you.  
> Ar tas’lath ma, vhenan - I love you too, my heart.


End file.
